Tal vez no fui muy claro
by Rathway
Summary: No se trata unicamente de celos, se trata de lo que es mio, y como es mio no le permito a ninguna chica que le mande cartas a mi senpai. ¿Acaso no es normal sentirse así?/ Lemon / Complete /KiseKasa.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Holaaaaa! *Si digo "Hola" como si en vuestra casa mientras leéis esto fueseis a responder, pero en fin* **

**Disclaimer: Me complace mostrarles este fanfic de Kise Ryota y Kasamatsu Yukio de la serie Kuroko no Basket, vamos, que los personajes no me pertenecen C_:**

**En próximos capítulos contendrá lemon yaoi, pero para entonces... HAY QUE ESPERAR A QUE VENGA LA MUSA. Es el primer fic que escribo, así que sed buenos con la moi.**

**Ale, a ver si os gusta como va el asunto~**

* * *

"_Si vuelve a aparecer tarde por otra de sus sesiones de fotos…"_ Kasamatsu observaba la canasta mientras sostenía el balón entre las manos. Aunque simplemente practicaba tiros, cosa que le hacía dejar la mente en blanco, esa tarde planeaba como torturar a su kouhai. Últimamente ese modelo neurótico y despreocupado apenas tenía tiempo de ir a las prácticas. Era cierto que después de la Winter Cup su rodilla no se encontraba en el mejor estado, y que su entrenamiento obviamente no iba a ser muy intenso… _"Pero demonios, apenas nos queda tiempo a los chicos de último año. Tanto senpai blablabla senpai tururú y luego no se digna a aparecer en los pocos entrenamientos que nos quedan juntos…" _Un suspiro. Tira a canasta, pero una voz chillona y reconocible le hace apartar la mirada, sin saber si llega o no a encestar la pelota.

-¡SENPAI! Siento llegar tarde, es que unas chicas me atraparon por la calle, no me dejaron ir hasta que me hice unas fotos con ell-Una pelota directa a la cabeza surge desde la nada; bueno, la nada no, desde Kasamatsu, el cual con su rostro dibuja una expresión de enfado- Senpai eso duele…

-Menos senpai, corre a cambiarte, como llegas tarde te va a tocar quedarte hasta el final del entrenamiento- Aunque Kasamatsu creía que ese era suficiente castigo como para que Kise se molestase este asintió sonriente y se dirigió corriendo hacia los vestuarios. _"Increíble, llegar tarde por un grupo de chicas…" _No es que el mismo no entendiese como de pesadas pueden ser las fans del modelo, lo entendió el día que todo el equipo salió a tomar algo, cuando entraron a una cafetería un grupo de mujeres rodearon a Kise y no le permitieron marcharse hasta tener firmas y fotos del mismo. A Kasamatsu esto no le pasaba. No porque las chicas no se le acercasen, es que no podía hablar con ellas. Siempre que alguna chica comenzaba una conversación con el este comenzaba a sudar, la voz le temblaba e incluso en algunos casos más extremos su voz de agudizaba por los nervios. Y si, todos sabían eso.

Al terminar totalmente el horario de la práctica todos comenzaron a irse con total tranquilidad. Fuera del gimnasio se podía escuchar a Moriyama comentando con alegría que una chica le guiñó un ojo el día anterior. A esto Kise entraba en el pabellón, sudando muchísimo tras las treinta vueltas que su capitán le había ordenado hacer alrededor del centro. Por un instante hubo silencio fuera, entonces se escuchó un "Vaya, se me había olvidado…", tras eso unos pasos que se acercaban al pabellón, una puerta abriéndose y la cabeza de Kobori asomándose: -Kasamatsu, una chica me dio esto antes de venir al entrenamiento, es de la 3-C, la que tiene el pelo tan largo –En su mano sostenía una carta que emanaba un fuerte olor a vainilla. Kasamatsu la miró dudoso, pero antes de poder cogerla una mano se le adelantó.

-Vaya senpai, tienes admiradoras secretas…-Kise sonreía burlón con la carta en la mano, a lo que su senpai respondía poniéndose totalmente colorado, por una parte cabreado, por otra avergonzado.

-Kise, dame la carta…- Tendió la mano, esperando a que el rubio se la ofreciese, pero esté respondió estirando el brazo lo más alto que pudo, retando a su senpai con un "Alcánzala". Kasamatsu fingió un salto, pero en su lugar una patada en la espinilla de su kouhai hizo que el mismo bajase la carta.

Mientras Kise se retorcía en el suelo exagerando el dolor del golpe, todos los demás se acercaron para leer el contenido de la carta. Básicamente la chica se declaraba de forma cursi y algo ñoña, afirmando que no habría problema si él no sentía lo mismo, pero le pedía… No, le rogaba una cita. Al final de la carta indicaba un lugar, una fecha y una hora.

Todos levantaban la cabeza de la carta, mirando a Kasamatsu, esperando alguna reacción. Las orejas de este se encontraban rojas, y también sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Cuando parecía que iba a decir algo la voz de Kise interrumpió el silencio:- No puedes ir senpai…-Todos se giraron hacia él, debido al tono tan serio que este utilizó. Dándose cuenta el mismo de su tono de voz autoritario tosió un poco y volvió a su actitud infantil:-Si vas te pondrás nervioso y… Ya sabemos cómo cambias cuando estás con chicas…-Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kise, conforme con su argumento.

-Voy a ir –Otro giro al unísono, pero esta vez hacia su capitán- A ver, iré y le diré que no puedo corresponderle…-Un suspiro de resignación inundó el gimnasio.

-Bueno, podrías intentar tener la cita con la chica… Total, si ves que tu sudor comienza a crear un rio te vas y listo –Con la broma de Moriyama todos comenzaron a salir de nuevo. -¡El lunes nos cuentas como ha ido la cita! –Y así todos excepto Kise y Kasamatsu desaparecen de escena antes de poder responderles por el chiste.

Kasamatsu cierra la puerta del gimnasio tras salir Kise. Como el rubio debía terminar sus estiramientos su senpai decidió esperarle. Comenzaron a caminar, y antes de llegar a la puerta el inocente-en-apariencia Kise comenzó a hablar:- Bueno senpai… Si vas a ir a la cita tendrás que ir bien vestido…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ahora no se vestirme? –Las cejas de Kasamatsu se alzaron a lo que Kise comenzó a reír.

-No, no es eso, pero para una cita se tiene que ir… Bueno, con un atuendo para ir de citas –A eso su senpai miró al suelo pensativo, ¿No se utiliza la misma ropa cuando sales con amigos que cuando vas a una cita? Ante el silencio Kise continuó hablando:- Como la cita es mañana por la tarde te puedo acompañar por la mañana a comprar ropa.

Ante esta oferta Kasamatsu miró a su kouhai dudoso: -Como que me voy a fiar de ti… Seguro que eliges ropa de niño pijo… -Bufa sin parar de caminar. Kise se detiene, haciendo pucheros:- Jooo senpai, voy a escoger ropa que seguro que te queda bien…- Unos ojos brillosos del modelo se clavan en los ojos de Kasamatsu, el cual se ha detenido unos metros más adelante.

-Haz lo que te de la gana… -A esta afirmativa Kise sonría y vuelve a caminar a su lado.

Tras el recorrido juntos ambos se despiden. Kise sonriente, indicando una hora y un lugar para la mañana siguiente; Kasamatsu con actitud de resignación, asintiendo como el que le asiente a un loco.

_La barbie_ llega tarde.

Otra vez mira el reloj. Las diez y media, Y MEDIA. Habían quedado a las diez justo en frente de la tienda en la que Kise había confirmado que "Encontraría algo adecuado". Justo cuando se dispone a entrar el solo una mano le agarra del hombro. Al girarse ve a un Kise algo despeinado y respirando de forma entrecortada: -Lo siento muchísimo, el tren se atrasó… Casi atropellan a un chico que se desmayó… Y claro han cortado- El chico sigue hablando, explicando detalladamente su retraso. A esto Kasamatsu suspira y le indica con la cabeza que entren a la tienda.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos Kise ya ha cogido tanta ropa como puede abarcar con sus brazos. Empuja a su senpai hacia un probador, lanzándole toda la ropa para que comience a probársela.

-¿Pero tu que tienes en la cabeza? ¡Con una camisa y un pantalón basta, Kise! –Al ver que no hay respuesta al otro lado de la cortina Kasamatsu entiende que Kise ha salido a la búsqueda de más ropa. Un chasqueo de lengua y comienza con el quita-y-pon.

-Senpai, ¿Cómo vas? –Contando lo estrecho que era el probador, la cantidad de ropa que tenía aún por probar y el calor que hacía dentro de la tienda Kasamatsu simplemente gruñía como respuesta mientras le lanzaba ropa a Kise por lo alto de la cortina.

-Joder Kise, ¿Es que has buscado las camisas con mas botones o qué? –Una de las camisas que parecían mas "de su estilo" contaba con unos quince botones así a priori.

Iniciando una ardua batalla con la camisa Kasamatsu no nota que su kouhai ha entrado en el probador hasta que ve unas manos que abrochan la parte inferior de la camisa.

-¿¡Pe-pero que haces aquí dentro!?- Como acto casi reflejo Kasamatsu retrocede ante la invasión del mínimo espacio del vestidor, descubriendo que su espalda se encuentra pegada al espejo que limita el probador.

El rubio ríe ante el sonrojo de su senpai:-Solo te ayudo con los botones Kasamatsu-senpai –Sonriente se acerca hacía el, haciendo que el probador, de por sí enano, parezca aún mas pequeño. Las manos del mayor casi parecen temblar, sin entender el porqué se encuentra nervioso mientras que el joven prosigue abrochando la camisa, pero este se detiene a la altura del ombligo. Kasamatsu mira sus manos quietas, luego le mira a él, que está observando su torso con una mirada neutra.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pero en vez de obtener una respuesta oral su kouhai pone una de sus grandes manos en el pecho de su senpai. El corazón de Kasamatsu comienza a latir de forma acelerada, cosa que le pone mas nervioso, ya que Kise tiene su mano cerca, pudiendo notar la velocidad de sus latidos. Su rostro comienza a enrojecer, casi podría decirse que su rostro ardía, mientras que sus manos apoyadas en el cristal frío se cerraban en puños. Todo en cuestión de segundos. ¿Qué demonios le pasa a Kise?

Justo cuando uno de los puños iba a alzarse el rubio habló:-Senpai, estás sudando muchísimo…-La mano de Kise comienza a moverse desde el pecho hasta el cuello del mayor, sin separarse de su piel. El joven sigue el recorrido de su mano con la mirada, hasta que está sujeta casi la zona de la oreja de su senpai.

-¿Ki-Kise…? –De repente notó como el joven acercaba mas su cuerpo al suyo, haciendo que el calor ya presente aumentase. El rostro de Kise se acercó mucho, muchísimo, demasiado. Frente contra frente Kasamatsu ya ni siquiera podía articular palabra para decirle algo como "¿Qué coño estás haciendo? ¡Esta broma no tiene gracia imbécil!", pero en lugar de eso simplemente traga saliva, desesperado ante el silencio del ruidoso rubio.

Prácticamente el aliento de Kise choca con su rostro. Con los ojos cerrados por los nervios lo único que puede afirmar es que Kise sigue pegado a el. La nariz del joven roza con la suya, haciendo muestra de la respiración calmada que tiene su kouhai.

-Senpai… -Kise tenía los ojos abiertos, miraba a su senpai con los mismos ojos que un lobo pondría al ver un adorable corderito. Pero en ese momento se separó:- Si sigues sudando así vas a tener que comprarte una colonia… Vas a espantar a la chica… -Mientras se separaba su rostro volvió a su típica cara de soy-feliz-pareciendo-tonto.

Kasamatsu reaccionó furioso, empujándole más lejos de lo que la cortina delimitaba:-¡Déjalo! ¡Me voy a mi casa, ya me las apañaré para ver que hago con la puñetera cita! –Se encontraba muy furioso, y no daba crédito al escándalo que estaba montando en la tienda. Se colocó su ropa lo mas rápido que pudo y salió como alma que lleva el diablo del local. La carrera no acabó hasta que Kise le alcanzó, tirando de él para conseguir que parase.

-¡Por favor, para! –Tal vez fueron cinco metros en los que Kasamatsu, aun siendo agarrado por Kise, seguía caminado hacia el frente.-Lo siento… Siento mucho si te he molestado antes… -El agarre acabó cuando el mayor al fin se detuvo.

-Me voy a casa. –Esa fue la respuesta de Kasamatsu antes de retomar su rumbo. Esta vez Kise se quedó quieto, observando como su senpai se alejaba, mientras en voz baja repetía "Mierda…".

* * *

**ESTO ES LA DESPEDIDA T.T Pero ojo, no una despedida de "ADIOS HASTA SIEMPRE" sino un "Nos vemos en unos días"**

**Decidme que os a parecido y tal, y como dijo una vez alguien famoso que no recuerdo ahora, VOLVERÉ.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HE VUELTO (Que cosas tengo, normal que vuelva, tengo que acabar este fic xD) Creo que quedan uno o dos capítulos, según como me levante la mañana que escriba el siguiente jajaja**

**Bueno este capitulo está contado desde el POV de Kasamatsu, así que le acompañaremos en lo que queda de día C:**

**Leed y sentíos libres de disfrutarlo ;3**

* * *

No sé por qué, pero me siento nervioso. Me cuesta respirar...

Tras un largo rato caminando por el centro de la ciudad me he decidido por sentarme en un banco a recapacitar sobre lo ocurrido. _"No lo entiendo. Kise me suele sacar de mis casillas, se mete conmigo día si día también, pero hoy... Joder hoy me ha asustado... " _Tomo aire profundamente, entonces me doy cuenta de que las manos me tiemblan ligeramente. Las junto apoyando los brazos en las piernas.

"_Debería ir a casa..."_ Me pongo en pie y busco alguna estación de tren. Maldita sea, ni siquiera se donde estoy.

He conseguido coger un tren hacia mi casa de milagro. Por suerte hoy no hay mucha gente en el tren y he podido sentarme. Sinceramente creo que si me hubiese quedado de pie mis piernas habrían decidido que era hora de tomar un descanso. Las nota agarrotadas. Las piernas, digo...

-Mamá, voy a ducharme, ¿De acuerdo? -La voz de mi madre retumba por toda la casa a modo de respuesta. Un "vale" me es suficiente para entrar en la ducha. Me quito la camiseta, entonces me quedo mirando mi reflejo en el espejo. Por un segundo la imagen de Kise aparece a mi lado; en el reflejo del espejo el está conmigo, su mano derecha se encuentra en mi pecho, como si estuviese agarrándome para que no huyese. Esa visión no me asusta, tampoco me disgusta… Es extraño, pero estoy algo nervioso… -Que demonios… -Pestañeo sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza. ¿Por qué pienso en esas cosas? ¿Qué hay con esa imagen en mi cabeza?

-Joder… -Termino de desvestirme totalmente y me meto en la ducha. No me froto con la esponja, simplemente dejo que el agua caiga sobre mí mientras apoyo el hombro derecho contra la pared. Intento cerrar los ojos para que el agua aclare mis ideas, pero parece que mi mente hoy no quiere ser mi aliada, porque cada vez que intento escuchar únicamente el agua de la ducha caer contra mi aparece la voz de ese maldito rubio diciendo "Senpai…"

Corto en grifo de la ducha, otra vez la situación de esta mañana viene a mi mente. Apoyo los antebrazos en la pared. Ahora mismo es como si sintiese lo mismo que hace unas horas. Al segundo un escalofrío recorre toda mi espalda, noto mi cara arder, y me percato de que alguien se ha despertado.

-No puede ser… - Me he excitado, me he excitado pensando en lo que ha ocurrido esta mañana. Espiro con desesperación por la boca observando como mi pene se alza esperando de algún estimulo. Pensar en Kise me ha puesto cachondo, quiero llorar.

No puedo permitirme salir de la ducha así, es algo biológico. Empiezo a frotarlo lentamente, al cabo de unos segundos me doy cuenta de que no estoy consiguiendo nada. Intento pensar el algo erótico para que esto acabe lo antes posible, pero no puedo, la imagen de Kise está todavía en mi cabeza, y parece no querer irse aun. Sigo con el movimiento por el sur de mi cuerpo, pero el norte no hace más que pensar en Kise. Mi cabeza decide imaginar por si misma la voz de Kise, repitiendo una y otra vez ese maldito título que tengo solo por haber nacido un par de años antes que él. La parte de mi pecho que el tocó comienza a arder, entonces mi mano acelera como si ya un fuese mi mano. Mi imaginación decide pensar que es la mano de ese problemático kouhai la que ahora se encarga de que llegue a mi éxtasis. Todo mi cuero está ardiendo ante la idea de que Kise estuviese haciendo todo aquello que mi mente está maquinando. La mano que antes se apoyaba en la pared ahora la araña con mis cortas uñas. Mi cuerpo me está pidiendo algo que ni yo mismo sabía que quería…

-Kise…-Y me vengo. No creo lo que he dicho. No puedo creerlo. Mis piernas se han rendido y acabo en el suelo de la ducha, sentado de rodillas, con la mano y mi frente hincadas en la pared mientras el semen que ha salido se resbala hacia el suelo desde mi pecho y la pared a partes iguales. Tengo que ducharme de nuevo.

Ya estoy en el lugar acordado con la chica. Instintivamente antes de salir de casa he cogido dinero y me he puesto algo de colonia. Esa colonia me la regalaron los chicos el día de mi cumpleaños junto otros productos de hombre. Sonrió. "Productos de hombre", me parece gracioso.

La voz de una chica me saca de mis pensamientos. Es una joven con el pelo muy largo y moreno, un flequillo hacia el lado que casi le tapa el ojo izquierdo y una sonrisa tímida que proyecta hacia mí.

-¿Vamos? –Inclino la cabeza en dirección a una cafetería, el plan es simple, le invito a algo y luego le digo que gracias, pero no estoy interesado. Es curioso, pero no estoy tan nervioso como otras veces que estoy con chicas. Seguro que es por la cantidad de diversas emociones que he sentido a lo largo del día. ¡Esto ahora es total tranquilidad!

Pasan dos horas cuando finalmente le doy la negativa. La chica sonríe con cierta tristeza, pero parece que lo asimila con mucha madurez. Nos despedimos frente la boca de metro que debe tomar para llegar a su casa. Comienza a bajar las escaleras cuando se gira:- Kasamatsu-san, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Mi cuerpo se pone recto y mis ojos se abren ligeramente: -Claro.

-¿Hay alguien que te guste ahora mismo? –Sin duda ella lo pregunta por curiosidad y sin saber que dentro de mi cabeza ha hecho estallar una bomba. La primera imagen que pasa por mi cabeza es la de Kise. Maldita sea, ¿Me gustaba Kise desde hace tiempo y no me había dado cuenta? Eso explicaría porqué aunque se metía conmigo le perdonaba, porqué cuando en el Winter Cup cuando lo vi llorar tuve que abrazarle sin poder evitarlo, porqué cuando me hace enfadar siempre acabo riendo con el, porqué hoy pensaba en el después de lo que había hecho…

La miro a los ojos, no con una mirada seria, sino con una mirada de conformidad:- Creo que si que hay alguien que me gusta en este momento.

A esto ella solo me sonrió y siguió escaleras abajo hacia el metro. Suspiro y giro sobre mi mismo mientras miro al suelo. Entonces me choco con alguien.

-Lo siento, no iba miran… Kise – Ahí está. Un metro noventa de kouhai plantado frente a mi. Un primer impulso es huir, luego me doy cuenta de que eso no sirve de nada. El segundo impulso es decir algo, pero entonces Kise se abalanza sobre mi, abrazándome con tanta fuerza que me empieza a agobiar: -Kise, vas a asfixiarme… -Intento liberarme de ese abrazo mortal, pero este responde apretando mas. Me quedo quieto, entonces el afloja.

-No puedo soltarte… Vas a salir corriendo… -Su voz parece mas profunda que de costumbre. Sus labios se encuentran cerca de mi oreja, por lo que habla bajo. Pero me mosquea esta actitud tan seria en el, no suele ser así.

-No voy a salir corriendo… -Es verdad, no voy a correr. Esta mañana he comprobado que me puede alcanzar si quiere, así que es una tontería huir. Miro al lado y veo que la gente comienza a mirarnos:- Kise, no voy a irme corriendo, pero vámonos, la gente empieza a mirarnos raro… -Entonces antes de que siga dando le motivos de porqué huir de esa escena en mitad del barullo, el mismo Kise me coge del brazo y comienza a tirar de mi hacia un taxi. Me indica que entre, y con la seriedad que lo dice simplemente le hago caso. Entra y se sienta a mi lado. Da una dirección al taxista, el cual se pone en marcha de inmediato.

Todo el camino transcurre en un riguroso silencio al cual no estoy acostumbrado en presencia del rubio. Llegamos a una casa. Un momento, ¡Es su casa!

-Senpai, quiero hablar contigo… -Por un segundo parece dudar- ¿Quieres que hablemos dentro o prefieres aquí fuera?

Bufo. –Vamos dentro…

* * *

**Aaaay Kasamatsu que bien se lo pasa en la ducha ewe**

**¿Que querrá decirle Kise? Apuesto a que sabes bien que va a pasar ahora~~**

**PUES NO, HASTA EL PRÓXIMO NO LO SABRÁS JUJUJU**

**Ya sabes, coméntame que te ha parecido y volveré, WIIIIIII~**


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Con ganas de ver que pasa? Seeeeeh, ya vamos llegando al final de esta historia C: **

**Este es el penúltimo capitulo, PERO OJO, que la cosa se pone entretenida jujuju**

**NO TE DISTRAIGO MAS, CORRE A LEER QUE ANTES DE QUE TE DES CUENTA YA TE LO HAS ACABADO**

* * *

"_Creo que esta vez Kasamatsu me va a matar."_

Cualquier persona que hubiese visto la cara de senpai sabría que esa era una mirada de desprecio. Joder, si yo ya sé que le va a decir que no a la chica, ¿a qué vienen esos celos? ¿Me ha molestado pensar que esa chica pueda hacer que se ponga más nervioso con ella que conmigo? ¿No parezco un espía siguiendo a senpai en su cita?

Si, ahora mismo estoy detrás de él y de esa chica que no para de mirarle por el rabillo del ojo. "_Vamos a ver, ¡que no lo mires, es mío, yo le molesté primero!" _

Sé que si Kasamatsu me pilla me puedo dar por muerto, pero tengo que ver con mis propios ojos cómo le dice que no a esa chica.

Madre mía, dos horas en una cafetería para tomarse dos batidos y dos gofres. Y OJO, la chica se ha tomado el gofre sin chocolate ni nata… No es de fiar, lo se yo, y no, no son celos, se llama instinto masculino.

Les persigo mezclándome entre la gente. Para que ninguna chica me reconociese y me hiciese perder de vista a esos dos he tenido que vestir con una gorra que tapa mi pelo y con ropa oscura y poco llamativa. Parezco un enterrador, pero es el precio que pagar para poder seguirles.

Algo me saca de mis pensamientos. La chica le ha preguntado algo a senpai. Por la distancia a la que estoy no he podido escucharlo bien, así que me acerco lo máximo posible para ver si consigo escuchar la respuesta. Kasamatsu se lo está pensando, la chica se impacienta, yo me impaciento, la gente que quiere bajar al metro se impacienta, y senpai no se da cuenta.

-Creo que si que hay alguien que me gusta en este momento- Esa es la respuesta de Kasamatsu. ¿Cómo?¿Le gusta alguien?¿Quien? Oh dios…

Sin darme cuenta estoy plantado detrás de el, estoy demasiado cerca ya que cuando se gira se choca contra mi. _"¿Quién te gusta senpai?" _Quiero preguntárselo, pero lo único a lo que mi cuerpo responde en ese momento es al movimiento de abrazarlo con fuerza para que no huya. Empieza a gruñir, entonces para y lo entiendo como un pacto de paz, aflojo el abrazo. No se muy bien lo que le digo, pero se lo digo bajo y al oído para que solo el lo escuche. Vuelve a decir algo pero como acto reflejo tiro de senpai en dirección a un taxi. Si quiero hablar con el tiene que ser en un terreno que pueda defenderme, y no en mitad de la calle.

Abro la puerta del taxi:-Entra.-Muy serio, no soy tan serio, pero no sale mi yo infantil. Con que seriedad lo habré dicho que Kasamatsu ha entrado sin rechistar.

Durante todo el silencioso trayecto no puedo hacer más que pensar en que le voy a decir. No te cabrees conmigo, ¿Quién te gusta? Es posible que ¿Yo?, Que buen tiempo el de hoy… No, ¿Cómo le voy a decir eso?

El taxi se detiene y ambos bajamos. Miro mi casa, que tiene las luces apagadas. Es normal, vivo solo, lo preocupante sería que estuviesen encendidas cuando no estoy. Vuelvo a pensar en que decirle. Quiero hablar con el, pero no se si querrá entrar en casa. Se lo propongo, entonces el mismo elige la opción de entrar y hablar.

Abro la puerta y le permito que pase delante mientras que yo estiro la mano dentro de la casa para encender la luz del recibidor. Cuando entra un aroma que me resulta familiar me abofetea la cara; en el buen sentido. No puede ser, Kasamatsu está usando la colonia que le regalamos en su cumpleaños, la que yo mismo elegí porque pensé que con ella puesta ya sería totalmente irresistible. Que cruel eres senpai…

Enciendo la calefacción, ya que dentro de la casa hace algo de frio. Nos quitamos las chaquetas, los zapatos y nos dirigimos al salón. El se sienta en un sofá que se sitúa hacia la puerta, yo me siento en el sofá del frente. Nunca me había fijado, que grandes son estos sofás…

Junto mis manos y las froto con nerviosismo, justo cuando voy a hablar senpai me interrumpe:- ¿Por qué estabas frente al metro?

Supongo que es normal que lo pregunte. Me mira fijamente a los ojos, como cuando un padre pilla a su hijo rebuscando en su dormitorio. Intento pensar una respuesta convincente, luego me percato de que senpai va a darse cuenta de si le miento o no.

-Te estaba espiando… Es decir, viendo como te iba en la cita… -Sinceridad, que rápido sales.

Kasamatsu me observa, luego baja su mirada hacia un punto entre el suelo y el sofá donde estoy sentado.

-Y bien, ¿De qué querías hablar? –Ya no me mira, y eso me duele. Decido comenzar a hablar.

-Senp… Kasamatsu-san, siento mucho, muchísimo lo de esta mañana, se que te ha cabreado como nunca antes te habías enfadado conmigo. Yo… Yo… -¿Qué le digo ahora? No puedo decirle que me he puesto celoso al verle en el probador buscando ropa nueva para estrenar en una cita con otra persona, no puedo decirle que me encanta cuando se pone nervioso y comienza a sudar, no puedo decirle que me muero por poder abrazarle cada vez que tengo oportunidad…- Yo lo siento.

Le miro. Creo que mis ojos muestras desesperación, mis manos comienzan a sudar y noto que muevo el pie muy nerviosamente. Mientras el solo mira a otro lado, haciendo parecer que el metro que nos separa la distancia entre sofá y sofá sea mayor. Entonces se levanta. Como acto reflejo yo me levanto.

Me tiende la mano, no le entiendo, pero yo la acepto. Mis manos parecen temblar un poco, incluso con el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo por no atarlo y dejarlo en mi casa hasta que me perdone, pero hace algo que me descoloca: -Te perdono Kise, pero no vuelvas a tocarme, esté apretón de manos es nuestro último contacto físico…

Entonces todo ocurre muy rápido. Kasamatsu mira nuestras manos. El quita la suya y se dirige a la puerta, entonces yo le agarro, creo que con demasiada fuerza ya que suelta una queja. El se resiste, yo le empujo contra el sofá. El está tumbado boca arriba, yo estoy encima de el, con las piernas a los lados de su cuerpo y mis manos sujetando sus hombros contra el sofá.

-¿¡Qué demonios haces Kise!? –Eso digo yo, ¿Qué haces Ryota? A el le gusta otra persona, lo sabes, pero aun así… No puede hacer esto. Entonces me doy cuenta de que mi ser mas animal ha apartado de un empujón al Kise dócil e infantil. Kasamatsu se mueve nervioso, intentado liberarse, pero yo peso más que él y tengo más fuerza. Uno de sus puños se clava en mi estomago, a mi me duele pero no me separo.

-Kise deja de hacer el imbécil… - Intenta empujarme para separarnos, pero agarro una de sus manos y la pongo contra el sofá, luego hago lo mismo con la otra. Senpai empieza a patalear pero yo ya no soy consciente de lo que estoy haciendo.

Me acerco a su cuello y comienzo a morderlo, empiezo de forma muy brusca, dejando alguna que otra marca, luego me tranquilizo y los mordiscos se transforman en besos suaves y lentos. A senpai se le escapa alguna queja o algún sonido con cierto erotismo que el parece no querer emitir.

Mi nariz va rozando desde su clavícula hacia su mejilla, siendo seguida por una infinidad de besos que hacen que yo mismo quiera mas. Junto su frente con la mía. El tiene los ojos cerrados, al igual que esta mañana, y yo ahora rozo su nariz con la mía.

-Senpai, abre los ojos… -Se lo ruego sin hacer ningún movimiento. Noto su respiración agitada, y tras unos segundos de espera abre los ojos, no mucho, pero al menos se que me ve.

No me separo no un ápice. Ahora mismo puedo apreciar como el color azul de los ojos de senpai se funde en su iris, iris que rodea las pupilas que en este instante me observan.

Parece que el tiempo se para. Mi corazón late muy rápido, al igual que el corazón de Kasamatsu. El mío por pasión, el suyo tal vez por miedo.

-Senpai, esta mañana tal vez no fui muy claro… -Sigo mirándole, entonces el abre un poco mas sus ojos. No lo puedo evitar. Cierro los ojos y junto sus labios con los míos con la mayor dulzura y delicadeza que me permite el momento. Comienzo a besarle lentamente mientras que mis manos aflojan el agarre de sus muñecas. Mi lengua atrevida pide permiso para entrar. Los dientes de Kasamatsu parecen una barrera que se derrite lentamente, haciéndome ansiar más y más que me permita violar toda su boca. Por fin parece rendirse y el beso aumenta de intensidad.

Noto escalofríos por mi cuerpo. La temperatura de senpai también ha subido a la par que la mía. Tras un largo rato devorando sus labios, mordiéndoselos con los míos propios, me separo.

Suelto totalmente sus muñecas, entonces el relaja sus brazos, pero se queda en la misma posición. Me alzo, aun sentado encima de el con mis piernas a ambos lados de su cadera.

Comienzo a quitarme la camiseta: -Si no voy a poder tocarte… Un apretón de manos no va a ser nuestro último contacto físico…

Entonces los ojos de senpai se abren como platos. Sus brazos comienzan a bajar por el sofá.

Vuelvo a inclinarme sobre el, esta vez sitúo mi antebrazo por encima de su cabeza, apoyado en el cojín, mientras mi mano comienza a desabrochar el cinturón de Kasamatsu.

-Creo que esto no me lo vas a perdonar…

* * *

**HO HO HO Kiseeee chico malo ewe**

**Kasamatsu se va a volver un hombre, bueno, lo va a volver Kise OwO**

**Sabes que volveré porque el último capitulo está a la vuelta de la esquina ¬w¬ **

**Coméntame**** que te ha parecido y... NOS VEMOS C:**


	4. Fin

**Oooooooh, llegamos al final :c**

**PERO ES UN FINAL CON ERÓTICO RESULTADO EWE**

**Vamos, leete el capítulo y ya cuando lo termines nos ponemos tontorrones ewe**

* * *

"_¿QUÉ DEMONIOS VOY A TENER QUE PERDONAR?"_

La mente de Kasamatsu se encontraba en blanco. Su corazón latía a una velocidad que nunca antes había sentido en su pecho. Notaba cientos de escalofríos recorrer su espalda con cada beso que su kouhai le daba. Su cabeza era todo un lío. Esa misma mañana había descubierto sentimientos de los que nunca antes se había percatado, no podía con esto. ¿Qué clase de demonio era Kise para portarse así con el?

-Kise, por favor, no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir… -Respiraba nervioso, ya no actuaba como siempre. Su fuerza había sido erradicada, no podía responder a los movimientos del rubio.

-¿Arrepentirme? –Esa palabra le dolió a Kise. Nunca se arrepentiría de estar con él, cuanto más lo miraba mas lo deseaba. No podía hacerlo, no podía pensar que se arrepentiría por tenerlo entre sus brazos.-Senpai, no estoy haciendo nada de lo que me vaya a arrepentir nunca… -Entonces la mano del joven terminó de desabrochar es cinturón del mayor. Tiró del pantalón ya aflojado hacia abajo, dejándolo a medio camino entre la ingle y la rodilla.

Kasamatsu por su parte estaba cada vez mas nervioso. Intentaba alcanzar el pantalón, pero las manos de Kise se movían mas rápido, hasta el punto que se encontraba con ambas manos sujetas a la altura de la cadera. Miró a Kise directamente a los ojos. El mismo sabía que sus ojos rogaban que parase aunque su cuerpo pedía que siguiese. Cientos de sentimientos se cruzaron por la mente de Kasamatsu, entonces comenzó a llorar. No un llanto a mares, simplemente un par de lágrimas. Fueron suficientes para que Kise le soltase las manos preocupado.

"_He hecho llorar a senpai… Dios, ¿Qué he hecho?" _En el rostro de Kise se dibujó la preocupación personificada. Rápidamente el rubio se levantó de encima. Cogió a Kasamatsu por los hombros con muchísimo cuidado, como si se tratase de cristal. El mayor por su parte tenía los ojos tapados con sus manos, no sabía dónde esconderse tras ese extraño llanto. El sabía por qué lloraba. Lloraba por saber que Kise se estaba pasando de la raya con sus bromas, lloraba por notar como le dolía el corazón al pensar que el otro actuaba por diversión, lloraba por corroborar que realmente quería a Kise.

-S-Senpai por favor… No llores…-En la mente de Kise la teoría era diferente. A Kasamatsu le gustaba alguien, y había aclarado que no era el, porque sino habrían proseguido. Kise se sentó de rodillas en el suelo, justo en frente de su senpai, que ya tenía los pantalones en su sitio pero sin abrochar.

Las manos del rubio rozaron con delicadeza las manos del moreno, apartándolas de su cara y pudiendo así encontrarse con los ojos azules, y ahora levemente rojizos, de Kasamatsu.

A Kise le dolió el corazón: -Y-Yo lo siento… Siento haberte forzado, no se por qué lo he hecho… Escuché lo que le dijiste a la chica y… Luego me dices que ni siquiera nos volveríamos a dar la mano y… Y… -Kise agarraba las manos de Kasamatsu, pero sus propias manos temblaban.

-Idiota, eres tú de quien hablaba… -Kasamatsu se sorprendió de lo que dijo, Kise se sorprendió de lo que escuchó.

-Kasamatsu-san… ¿Yo te gusto? –Ante la pregunta el moreno se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia otro lado. Para Kise esa respuesta estaba clara. Sonrió, feliz de saber que todo había sido un error por su parte:-Eso es genial...

-¿Porqué es genial?¿Ahora vas a seguir metiéndote conmigo sabiéndolo? –Kasamatsu estaba a punto de volver a llorar, pero entonces una de las manos de Kise se situó en su rostro, limpiándole con el dedo pulgar el resto de una lágrima que no se decidía a irse. Se acercó, despacio y sonriente.

-Eso es genial… Porque yo estoy loco por ti, Kasamatsu –El mayor le miró, primero con duda, luego con sorpresa. No hubo una mirada de alegría ya que sus ojos se cerraron con un beso de su kouhai. Un beso que le envolvía en su totalidad. Ya no tenía miedo de lo que Kise hiciese, ya sabía que no era una broma para el rubio.

-Vamos a empezar bien entonces… -Kise se separó y tiró de su senpai hacia su dormitorio, recorriendo el pasillo chocándose con las paredes mientras se comían entre beso y beso.

Ya en el dormitorio Kise le quitó en su totalidad el pantalón a Kasamatsu. El mayor se encontraba tumbado en la cama boca arriba, mientras que Kise se perdía besando los muslos de este. Los lamía, los mordía, dejaba alguna que otra marca que indicaba que Kasamatsu ya tenía dueño. Subió la camisa del mayor sin quitarle los botones, besando el musculoso pecho que ahora se encontraba ligeramente arqueado.

El ojiazul soltaba suspiros y jadeos ante la forma en la que su kouhai le devoraba. Entonces Kise paró. Kasamatsu le miró apoyándose en sus brazos para mantenerse alzado.

-Senpai… ¿Podrías quitarte tu mismo la camisa? –Kise prácticamente se relamía sin evitarlo.

-Tsk… -Con ese sonido comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, pero para su sorpresa Kise se abalanzó sobre él mordiéndole la oreja con nerviosismo.

–Date prisa senpai…-Hablaba muy bajo, haciendo que su voz fuese más grave de lo habitual. Ante la petición la respuesta llegó inmediata, al instante esa camisa ya era historia y Kasamatsu solo tenía sus calzoncillos.

Kise bajó dando besos y caricias hasta los pezones de Kasamatsu, el cual emitía sonidos muy eróticos cada vez que su compañero los mordía o jugueteaba.

Una erección se hizo notar por el sur del moreno, el cual se puso totalmente rojo al notarlo. Su kouhai rápidamente se percató de esta, y con una sonrisa bajó hacia la misma.

-Senpai, ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? –Jugueteaba con el miembro del mayor por encima de la tela, sin llegar a tocarlo directamente.

-¿VAS A DEJAR DE DECIR ESAS COSAS? –Kasamatsu estaba rojo, rojo como un tomate. Fulminó al rubio con la mirada, a lo que este mordió el juguetito especial del ojiazul. Un gemido retumbó por todo el cuarto, haciendo entender a Kise que debía seguir por ese camino, o al menos eso pensó el.

Quitó los calzoncillos con rapidez y sin dudarlo un segundo introdujo el pene en su boca. Lo mordía con suavidad, lo lamía, lo besaba. En ese punto Kasamatsu tenía la mente en blanco, sin saber que hacer. Un fuerte escalofrío le recorrió la espalda: -Kise… Voy a… -Entonces cuando estaba al borde del éxtasis el rubio paró en seco, colocando uno de sus dedos en la punta del eje de Kasamatsu.

-No, no, no. Aquí somos un equipo, así que todos por igual –La sonrisa de su kouhai erizó cada pelo del cuerpo del ojiazul. Se levantó, quedándose sentado. Ahora era el momento de demostrar que era el mayor.

-Quítate los pantalones. –Ante la orden Kise obedeció con una sonrisa. Se sentó justo en frente de el, mostrando su miembro que parecía medio despierto. Kasamatsu lo agarró sin dudar. –Vamos, túmbate –Pero ante esta orden Kise negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero verte… Tengo curiosidad por como lo haces… - "_Kise te mataré después de esto…"_ Ante la mirada lasciva del joven, Kasamatsu se lanzó a terminar con su parte lo antes posible.

Aunque no tenía técnica alguna, al contrario que su kouhai, hacía emitir a Kise sonidos de satisfacción que, en el fondo, le alegraban. El chico de los ojos miel no fue tan considerado como el mayor, ya que prácticamente se vino el su cara.

-¡Joder Kise, avísame! –Kasamatsu se limpiaba con las sabanas mientras refunfuñaba.-¿Qué mierda es esta? ¡Tu te has corrido! –Y ante la queja Kise cogió al mayor, colocando sus piernas en sus hombros.

-Ahora viene lo mejor… -Un par de dedos del propio Kise se situaron en los labios de su senpai. Se introdujeron un poco en su boca, esperando impacientes a que este comenzase a lamerlos.

Tras un rato empapando los dedos de Kise estos salieron de la boca, dispuestos a dirigirse a otro agujero. Uno se introdujo sin preguntar, abriéndose hueco de forma brusca. La espalda del mayor se arqueó ante la intrusión que estaba recibiendo. Mientras otro dedo se unió a la fiesta el joven besaba y lamía los muslos del mayor. Fue cuando llegó el tercer dedo con ese vaivén cuando Kasamatsu comenzó a disfrutarlo. Kise abría y cerraba los dedos dentro de el, jugueteaba con todo su interior sin pudor alguno. Con el cuarto dedo su mente se quedó estática, solo ruegos casi inaudibles salían de su boca.

-Hazlo ya… -Su kouhai sonrió y sacó todos los dedos. Colocó su miembro en la entrada del mayor, y mirándole a los ojos confirmó que podía entrar. Se introdujo lentamente, notando como todo el cuerpo de su compañero temblaba del placer. Comenzó una serie de movimientos suaves en los que sacaba en introducía totalmente su eje, pareciendo hincarse cada vez mas profundo.

Con un rápido movimiento Kise quitó las piernas de su senpai, le agarró por la cintura y le sentó sobre el. Desde esa perspectiva pudo apreciar el rostro excitado de Kasamatsu, el cual se apoyaba frente contra frente y pasando los brazos por los hombros de Kise. Una de las manos del joven decidió masturbar el miembro del mayor mientras que este mismo se dejaba embestir cada vez de forma mas violenta.

El rubio mordió los labios del moreno, besándole, lamiéndole, dejándole totalmente a su merced. Unos últimos movimientos indicaron que Kise estaba llegando al éxtasis, entonces el cuerpo de Kasamatsu decidió que era buen momento de llegar también.

En un gemido ahogado ambos se vinieron. Kise dentro del mayor, el mayor manchando el pecho de Kise. Estuvieron un momento quietos, respirando agitadamente. Luego se miraron. El rubio sonrió con esa sonrisa suya de modelo, el moreno también sonrió, con una sonrisa algo mas tímida.

-Te voy a matar por esto… -Kasamatsu miraba a Kise. Aunque lo decía con cierta seriedad su sonrisa delataba que no iba a suceder.

_"¿Quién iba a pensar que esa chica fue la que hizo, de forma indirecta, que pasase todo eso?" _pensó Kasamatsu.

_"Tal vez podamos repetir en la ducha…" _Pensó Kise.

* * *

**Ahora si que si D: Esta historia ya tiene su punto final, pero ojo, eso no significa que no vaya a volver con otras historias ewe Por ejemplo, ¿El chico que cayó al tren y que hizo que Kise se retrasase? ESE CHICO PUEDE SER ALGUIEN QUE PROTAGONICE OTRA HISTORIA OWO**

**Ya sabes que tienes que hacer C: Comentame que te ha parecido y tranqui, que volveré ;D**


End file.
